Happiness
by Aerilon452
Summary: Wolfgang enjoying life living with Kala and Rajan in Bombay. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


**SUMMARY:** Wolfgang is with Kala in Bombay.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing of Sense8

 **RATING:** T

 **PAIRING:** Wolfgang/Kala/Rajan

 **HAPPINESS:**

The night was warm, bordering on hot, with the smell of jasmine and marigold still clinging to the air. Wolfgang had been pulled from the sweet embrace of Kala and Rajan to feast his eyes on the new city he was going to call home. How many times had he been on this balcony with her? Visiting and sharing? He should have felt out of place, but because of her, and because of Rajan, he felt at home already. Wolfgang took a deep breath, letting the heat seep into his skin, into his lungs. Even though he would always be a Berliner, Bombay was going to be his city now. Kala was his heart. She gave his life meaning and he knew she always would. He knew it that night in the restaurant when she took the bottle of wine and threw it down on the table between him and Lila. "Bring it, bitch," she had said. He couldn't love her more for that.

In the new king size bed, Kala woke tucked in against Rajan, but without Wolfgang. She moved out of her husbands' arms, but she placed a kiss to his temple before leaving to go in search of her lover. Through the bond they shared, Kala found Wolfgang out on the balcony looking out at the city she loved. Automatically he turned to her, and suddenly she was right back at that night when she first saw him. From the moment their eyes connected she knew they were meant to be together. It was that bond that pulled her towards him now. She reached out to him, the tips of their fingers touching at first, and then they were lacing together. He was pulling her in against him, his left arm going around her waist, until she was secure in his embrace.

From the first moment their fingers touched, Wolfgang felt a spark between them. It was so intense, more so than whenever he visited with he others. He never got enough of touching her, of feeling her being touched by him. Their lips sealed together, the kiss sweet and full of love. That was how they greeted each other. It was how they greeted Rajan. Through Kala's eyes, Wolfgang had seen the giving nature, the pure love Rajan had for the woman he loved. Wolfgang couldn't help but feel the way Kala felt for him. After a second that stretched on for eternity, he pulled back and gazed lovingly at her. "Did I wake you?" he asked, moving to stand behind her so they both could look out over the slumbering city of Bombay.

"No," Kala answered, resting back against him. "If you're awake, then I can't help but be the same," she added sweetly. When Riley had tried to describe what it was like between her and Will, words had failed her, but the emotions she had tried to convey came through loud and clear. She had said her connection to him was more intense. Kala finally understood why. Will and Riley shared a deep abiding love, it was the same thing she shared with Wolfgang. When she would visit with him, the sensations consumed her. The love she had for him overwhelmed her entire body, her heart, and her mind.

Wolfgang kissed her cheek. "What about Rajan?" he asked.

Kala sighed happily. "He's still asleep. Today, he has an important meeting scheduled and he'll need all the rest he can get."

"About what?" Wolfgang inquired.

"He wants to change what happens with old and nearly outdated HIV/AIDS medication before they would ship the meds to places like China or Africa. I had a terrible reaction to this news when I found out because of Capheus, his mother." The devastation Capheus had felt played out on her face for Rajan to see.

"So, Rajan is making a push to have those drugs shipped out before they expire, but keep them the same price," Wolfgang stated knowingly. Kala only nodded. "What about you? When do you have to…?"

Kala turned, covering his mouth with her hand. "I am all yours today."

"What ever will I do with you?" Wolfgang teased, kissing each tip of her fingers.

"I'm sure you'll think of something immoral," Kala replied and then laughed lightly. She had used that word on her wedding night when she had visited Wolfgang and he was occupied with another woman. She had been too shocked at the time.

Wolfgang shook his head, laughing with her.

 **MORNING:**

Rajan woke from the most glorious nights sleep he had had in a long time. Sitting up, he smiled down upon his wife and their lover curled together sleeping peacefully. At first, there had been a small part of him that didn't understand her connection to the dangerous man from Berlin. Then he had witnessed the way Kala walked towards him, the way they touched hands, and how sweetly they kissed each other before Wolfgang picked her up and spun her around. Rajan knew pure love when he saw it. In that moment, he had two options. One: demand Kala chose him. Two: accept Wolfgang into his life. He went with option two. Since then, his life had been exciting and complete.

Rajan left the bed, dressed, and then came back. First, he kissed Kala on the lips, delighting in the way she moaned, and then he did the same to Wolfgang. Before leaving for work, with his bodyguard in tow, he took a moment to gaze upon the two of them sleeping together. Any other man would be jealous, would hate that his wife loved another man. Rajan was unlike other men. He knew that to love Kala he would have to love Wolfgang as well. And that wasn't difficult he had to admit. The big German lug – Lito's apt description – was oddly endearing and easy to fall for.

Rajan hadn't imagined himself loving a man as intimately as he did Wolfgang. The surprise had been a welcome one. He melded into Kala's life, into his easily. Then, blue eyes were looking up at him. "Morning," Rajan whispered.

"Off to your meeting?" Wolfgang muttered, sleep clinging to his voice.

"Yes. I'll meet you and Kala for lunch," Rajan promised with a smile.

Wolfgang's hand reached up, his fingers curling into the shirt Rajan had chosen to wear today, urging him to lean down. When he did, Wolfgang gave him a small kiss in return, and added, "Good luck." Then he let him go, and curled back up with Kala, returning to sleep.

Rajan couldn't help the grin that broke out over his face while he had a moment to wonder if it was really Wolfgang that kissed him, or had it been Kala. Those kinds of questions were designed to do one thing – drive him crazy. He set it aside and headed out. Vikram was already waiting for him by the elevators. With Wolfgang living with them, there had been no need for the hired professional to be inside the pent house.

 **AFTERNOON:**

Wolfgang had happily spent the entire morning with Kala as she took him around Bombay. When he would visit her, he usually found her at the temple or in her bedroom when she still lived with her parents. He liked visiting her there, he wasn't going to lie. Being in her city in person, however, was better. He could hold her hand, or bring her in against his side, and they could walk down the street like normal people. "Where are we going now?" he asked, a little louder than he was accustomed to. Bombay was noisy, and he wasn't used to it yet. Living in the pent house, the noise didn't reach them there.

"My father's restaurant," Kala replied with a giant smile. Before returning to Paris for Nomi and Amanita's wedding, she had told her parents about what she was, and about Wolfgang. They had taken a little longer than Rajan to accept the idea that she was a different kind of human, but they did, and they still loved her. As she was wont to do, she told them everything, including the terrible parts about BPO. Everything was ok now, and she could finally introduce Wolfgang to them.

The nerves Wolfgang was experiencing belonged to Kala. He smiled lightly and took her hand. Giving her a little squeeze, he told her with his touch that it was going to be alright. Her parents accepted her, accepted that she was happy, but she had to be the one to lead them inside. He knew she could be brave. With their hands still joined, Kala led him inside. The first thing he noticed was the delicious smell of the food; the memories it evoked. He could see Kala as a little girl, running around the table. It made him smile.

Kala moved through the tables, seeing a few customers. The lunch rush hadn't officially begun. Normally, she would have gone back to the kitchen, but she knew her father would be upstairs enjoying a little break before going back to cooking. Taking the back stairs, she and Wolfgang hurried up and out to the rooftop lounge. Her parents were there, sitting together, enjoying a little bit of the day. Kala felt joy wash through her seeing them like that. That's how she imagined herself and Wolfgang and Rajan. The three of them were really happy together. Beyond all reason and the conventional rules of the world. They were happy. "Dad? Mom?" she called out, gaining their attention.

Sanyam heard the sound of his daughter's voice and immediately warmth filled his heart. Looking at her, he saw she was not in the company of Rajan, but of a blond man with an impassive face. He saw the way his daughter and the man held hands. Kala had told him about an extraordinary man that had saved her life, that had showed her what it was to be loved, and to give love in return. "This must be Wolfgang?" Sanyam asked, standing up.

"I am," Wolfgang confirmed, stepping away from Kala, and towards her father. Respectfully, he offered the older man his right hand to shake. "It's an honor to meet you."

Saynam took a moment and then he saw the happiness in Kala's eyes, and it was decided. He took Wolfgang's hand and pulled him close. "The honor is mine." He laughed, clapping the Berliner on the back.

Kala covered her mouth, laughing behind her hand. She was nervous about her parents meeting Wolfgang, but she knew she shouldn't have been. Her parents were more open minded than she thought. They didn't see her any differently for being sensate. They didn't stop loving her because she had a lover in addition to her husband. Though, she wouldn't tell them that Wolfgang was also Rajan's lover. That would be a little much for them to handle. It was best to ease them into new information. Then, in her pocket, she felt her phone buzz. Pulling it out, she saw she had a text from Rajan. He was letting her know that he was on his way for lunch. When she looked up from her phone, she saw Wolfgang looking at her, the love shining in his eyes. She went to him and fit herself into his arms while they waited.

"This man must be pretty important to you," Sanyam said, seeing the way Kala held Wolfgang.

"He is," Kala replied with a happy sigh. She couldn't imagine her life without him. The love she had or him was unlike anything else in her life. He made her life exciting, confusing, amazing, and adventurous. She had the bullet wound to prove it. Their connection had saved her life.

"Just as she is important to me," Wolfgang added. He wasn't paying attention to her father. His eyes never left hers. At one point, he was willing to take a bullet to spare her any sort of pain or confusion. She wouldn't let him go. She would have jumped off the small balcony to prove how far she was willing to go not to be without him. He hadn't been that important to anyone since his mother.

A little while later, after Rajan had arrived for lunch, he sat to the right of Kala, Wolfgang to her left, and they ate a hearty meal with the In-Laws. Rajan would never get enough of Sanyam's cooking. It had done him good to get away from the office after the meeting he had. There had been a lot of arguing, veiled threats, but in the end, Rajan had gotten his way. Policies were going to be changed, and stored meds were going to be shipped out well before their expiration date. Now, it was time to relax, before going back. So, he asked Wolfgang, "How does Felix feel about you moving here to live with us? Does he miss having you around?"

Wolfgang took a moment to swallow his food and take a swig of his beer to wash it down. "No. Fuchs is opening a club here next years and he wants Felix to move here to run it. We have nothing left in Berlin." There was a small trace of sadness in his voice. After all, it was still his home, and those were his people, but Lila had effectively forced him out. In the end though, it worked out. He had Kala and Rajan. He was going to make sure this worked, no matter what it took.

"Do you think he'll like being here?" Kala asked. Felix would love being anywhere Wolfgang was. They were brother's. She missed the smile he would have on his face when he was around Felix. It was so bright and happy.

"He'll love it," Wolfgang asked with a nod. Then he leaned in and kissed the side of Kala's head. He felt the way she melted inside, and it mirrored the way he felt for her.

"I miss him," Kala sighed. The party in Paris – Nomi and Amanita getting married – had been fun. She had danced with so many people that night. Then she had gotten to have a romantic, love filled night with both of her men. It had been perfect.

"When he get's here, we should go to the movies," Rajan suggested. Wolfgang had told him about how he and Felix would cut classes to watch movies.

Wolfgang laughed, then took another swig of his beer. He had been to the movies with Kala and Rajan, and they had been very different from what he was used to. Though, oddly enough, he found them entertaining. What he liked about them was the light it brought to Kala.

"Or," Kala offered and alternative, "we have movie night at home and watch Felix's favorite movie." She sensed the apprehension inside Wolfgang about taking his best friend to one of their movies.

"Even better," Wolfgang agreed.

Rajan chuckled, "I think I've just been out voted."

"Just this once," Kala teased and then leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Sanyam sat looking on at the three of them. It was hard not to see the love that existed between Kala and Wolfgang, as well as the friendship between Rajan and the German. There was an ease between the three of them; a true sense of family. Sanyam wouldn't pretend to understand it fully, or understand what Kala was, but he knew one thing. His daughter was truly happy. That was enough for him.

 **THAT NIGHT:**

Wolfgang was awake again, but this time he didn't leave the comfort of the bed. Kala was pressed in tightly against him, her back against his bare chest. Tonight, Rajan was sleeping on his stomach, but close enough to them so that his arm draped over her waist, and his hand rested on Wolfgang's side. Again, he felt like he was home. He sighed and cuddled closer to Kala. Today had been peaceful, full of laughs, and more than he expected. Kala's father had been so welcoming. Her mother, warm and kind to him. They hadn't made him feel like he was getting in the way of Kala and Rajan. Rather, they made him feel like part of the family. Closing his eyes, he breathed her in as he allowed his mind to shut down, and let sleep take him. This was his life now. This was his family.

 **THE END**


End file.
